The Ward of Dowager Countess of Grantham
by 10868letsgo
Summary: Li-Qin is a ward to the great Dowager Countess of Grantham. She has been living with her since she was a child but how will her role fit into the Crawely family? She may have learn how to be a lady, but she knew how to think like a Lord of his house.
1. Chapter 1

"_Teachers open the doors, but you must enter by yourself."_

_Chinese Proverb_

* * *

**I don't own Downtown Abbey.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"This child will be coming home with me."

That is what this woman said to the people. She was taken from her homeland.

Her land is China.

There she is in the underground where people are sold off to the highest bidders.

The yard came from an anonymous tip that there is an illegal activity going down here. The Yard gathered the people in bondages and chains. Some went home or others to families

All except her.

She has no legal papers or any family name that can get her back home to China. Yet this noble woman wanted to bring her home to live with her.

"Ma'am, I must confess."

One of the yards told her lady-ship.

The Dowager turned slightly, but continues looking at the young Chinese girl that is dressed in ghastly clothing that she is shivering in the cold wind.

"If you knew that this is what God almighty would expect a confession from you then so get it done. However, I am in need of ward and this just so happens that this young girl needs my help." Her stern voice dismissed any objections.

"After all, my life is short and I have always wondered what will my new ward would do?"

The Dowager smiled gently at the little girl and now she will have much to learn from the great lady herself.

* * *

**So, give in reviews and comments about this.**

**Li-Qin looks like 01fc714d5e9195fc49ca3a64845cdaf5-china-girl-traditional-clothes**

**LIQIN- beautiful harp, lute or zither.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Downton Abbey.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Title screen shows: April 1912

It has been years since the kind Countess Dowager taken the child in. Li-Qin has grown into a young beautiful girl who is 17 years old.

She learns many cultures, mannerism and arts of women. It was difficult to learn and read English, but she learns.

She does her usual routine every day. Li-Qin would be awoken by her maid, maid would present her morning tea, which is Earl Gray her favorite and given a light cookie to add to her flavor meal. They would dress her up and present herself before the Countess.

"Good morning, my lady, Countess." She curtseys before her savior. The Countess Dowager smiled and replied, "Good morning my dear."

Li-Qin took a seat and began eating the breakfast. Yes, this is her usual routine, but this is different. "Oh," She heard her guardian gasped at the letter. "What is it? Is something wrong?" Li-Qin questioned her concerns. "Oh, there is something wrong my dear," She paused as the dramas played; "James and Patrick Crawley are dead." Li-Qin gasped behind her, hand in surprised, but mostly shocked.

"How?"

She has to know.

"Titanic sink."

Li-Qin bowed her bowed in silent prayer. "Those poor people." She remember something, "What about your granddaughter, Lady Mary? What will happen now?"

Countess places her hand onto her arm in motherly motion, "Calm down, child. We will think of something. For the sake of my granddaughters and you, I will make sure that all of you are take good care of."

Li-Qin smiled gently at her.

"Thank you, Countess."

Lady Violet smiled, "Now, come on. We must get ready for a funeral."

* * *

Both Li-Qin and Lady Violet came to the funeral. The people whispers about Li-Qin as her beauty seem to glow.

"_My word, is that the Dowager Countess ward?"_

"_Why yes! My, my, she seemed to be fully bloom."_

"_I wonder does Lady Violet intend to keep her until she is married or after marriage?"_

"_Who knows."_

* * *

Li-Qin ignores the whispers as she came to pay her respect for the dead. After the funeral, the countess said to her ward, "You may socialize or look around if you like. I will be talking to my daughter-in-law."

Li-Qin curtseys and walked around the home.

Lady Mary, Edith and Sybil saw their grandmother's ward walking and looking around.

"Look, it's our grandmother's dear ward." Lady Mary told her sisters.

"Come now, Mary. You are not still sore that she is most catch among the people." Lady Edith smirked at Mary. You see, Li-Qin is the most quiet and polite girl and she even played music quiet well that frustrates Mary to no end. Now here is Li-Qin the rarest Jade of Downton Abbey. Or so people like to call her that.

"Most certainly not."

Li-Qin walked around and sees a portrait of the most beautiful garden. Sadly, this one she had hoped to see was Cherry Blossom tree. She has been working on the painting of Cherry Blossom trees, but the image doesn't make the inner beauty of it.

"It is a lovely work." Li-Qin gasped and turned around and sees this handsome young gentleman. His blonde her and kind of humble face, he is giving her.

"(Giggles), I am afraid that I had seen well than this." She gestures the art work. "Oh?" He arched his eyebrow.

"I had hoped that they would have Cherry blossoms in that painting." She walked to see other paintings, but no-one gave that feeling of fresh air appeal.

Ah, yes. I suppose it was rather disappointing to you."

He followed her. Li-Qin hummed in reply. "I am sorry, but what is your name?" She questioned him. "My name is Mathew. Matthew Crawley, at your service."

He nodded his head to her. "Oh! Then you are the next Lord. My name is Li-Qin at yours, my lord." She curtseys elegantly. Mathew is quite surprising at this person. She is an Asian history; probably far away country and yet she has a mannerism of a lady from high birth. He envies that. She can easily fit in the high class status, but he could not.

"Tell me, how do you know the Crawley family?"

"I am the ward for the Dowager Countess, Lady Violet." She rose up and added her statement, "Their mother and grandmother is my guardian."

"Interesting. I must say that you are more elegant than me. Well, Then I." Mathew corrected himself. Li-Qin smiled and looked at him.

"May I be honest with you?"

"Oh of course," Mathew replied in the most eager way.

"Scold me for in a harsh way," Li-Qin seemed to hesitate, but Mathew nodded that she continues. "I don't believe that you can truly match up to the standards of Lady Violet." She raised her hand to stop him from interrupting. "However, you must at least know your way around."

Mathew questioned, "The way around?"

"The people and lands that may one day are yours. Perhaps, they would stop seeing you as nobody, but a man who can be a high class Lord."

Mathew stood quiet and thinks for a moment. True, this will all be his as the law states. Can he do it?

"How do I start?"

Li-Qin smiled happily, "I'm glad you ask! First step, is let the servants do their jobs by clothing and tending your needs."

"Um…" Mathew hesitated. He was used of doing everything by himself.

"(Huff), It helps the servants eased themselves to do their jobs. You may not like it, but a gentleman must be properly tended. This way, many good Lords and lady arrived at the nick of time. By being tended by others to save time and embarrassment."

Mathew nodded slightly.

"Do you understand?"

"I believe so."

"Good," she notices that the Lady Violet is walking out of the meeting room. "Please, excuse me. It is nice meeting you."

Li-Qin curtsey and Mathew smiled at her. "Same here."

Yes, Mathew has indeed an ally and this one just happens to be a fellow outsider.

* * *

**So, what do you think of Mathew's meeting with Li-Qin. Give me comments and reviews.**


End file.
